Darkness has no Bounds
by DeathJackal
Summary: Basically a Story starting from the jackal getting taken to the house, will follow him as he makes his way threw the house, Princess / Jackal, rape dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing simple and plain. This story is R for a reason, blood, violence, Language, and possible rape don't like don't read. This story will start with the Jackal being taken to the glass house. R& R and enjoy

Darkness has no bounds

A large 18 wheeler with a seemingly empty, large glass container roared down a deserted road as the full moon stared down at the serene open fields. The truck and the black ominous vehicles it followed had been traveling several days across the states to capture one of 12 ghosts, this ghost in particular had been quite nasty to deal with, half of the crew they had set out with had been maimed beyond recognition and now lay dead in the old burned down Borehamwood Asylum.

Three days on the road and said wraith was just calming down from his frantic yells, growls and continual scratching and ramming of the impenetrable walls with Latin scribbles. He merely lay in a corner of the cell looking up at the moon with feral yellow eyes.

The truck hit a rather large pothole bouncing the cage on the bed of the truck causing the ghost to bounce in his cell slightly, he growled loudly with pale cracked lips pulled back showing sharp fang like teeth. Calming down slightly the ghost sat up and began to giggle which soon turned into a loud maniacal cackle. Soon the scenery turned from rolling plains to forested area and the moon descended from the sky and the sun began to make its way up.

After what seemed to be hours more the truck finally turned down a gravel road and stopped in front of a partially completed glass house, then back up so the bed of the truck was closer to the incomplete section of the house. The ghost got as close to the glass as he could to peer off the bed of the truck to see an underground portion of the house but he couldn't see much more than that.

The glass container creaked, groaned and shook as it was lifted into the air causing its occupant to be set off once again, he clawed, yelled, and growled forcing the glass cage to rock back and forth, the men who had trapped rushed to try to steady the container as it was lowered into the unfinished basement.

The other 10 occupants of the basement looked up at the sound of the truck arriving wondering what poor soul had now been captured and brought to this personal hell of theirs. Their curiosity was almost destroyed when they heard yelling and … growling? The other 10 ghosts watched as few men came down where they were, standing where the new cage would go, across from a beautiful woman covered in blood and gashes.

The other ghosts covered their ears as the containment cell was lowered into place and the basement was filled with a high pitched screech and raspy yells as the 11th ghost was bought into place and the cell was set up, the men that had helped steady the cage ran out of the basement like the devil himself was after them.

The other ghosts watched with various emotions as the new arrival continued his wild and relentless attack on the glass walls. One ghost in particular glared at the new arrival before hitting the glass of his own cell with a baseball bat, _"Will you shut the hell up you freak"_ the boy yelling causing the new ghost to go into an even more frenzied state.

A few of the other ghosts glared at the teenager, _"Now look at what ye did, ye made him worse," _said a woman in pilgrim looking attire and her head and hands in stocks. _"God someone make him stop" _said another teenager, a girl with her hand bound behind her back and her neck broken. The new ghost's frenzied state seemed to get worse.

The poor woman who was across from the new ghost shrank back from him as he continued to claw at the glass causing the sharp high pitched noise. _"Will you stop you crazy fuck, you aren't getting out, no of us are," _the teenage boys said annoyed. _"Royce if you would be quite he might calm down, we just need to stay as quite as possible and hope he either wears himself out or calms down" _said the gentle voice of the Withered Lover. The ghosts bite their tongues and waited the long grueling hours as the new ghost continued to attack the glass walls finally the boy had had enough and was about to strike the wall again until he notice something….. it was quite.

Looking out his glass cell he noticed the new occupant had indeed calmed down if only partly he was now pacing rounds in his cell looking at his surrounding and the other ghosts as he walked round and round in his cell. Now that he had stopped his trashing and frenzied attacks he was a little easier to see much to the other ghosts surprise Royce had been right to call him a crazy fuck.

The ghost wore a tattered and grayed straightjacket, thick leather straps with heavy iron rings hung off the jacket small tears and rips where visible on the jacket and the scrub pants he wore, a metal cage was locked around his head with the bars on the front twisted and bent out and yellow feral eyes peered out. His hands where ripped and mutilated down to the bone forming sharp claws and every time he growled sharp fangs appeared.

One of the ghosts a young boy about 12 stared in complete horror at him and ran to the farthest corner of his cell away from the new ghost. Footsteps echoed as the man who caught them walked down the stair and stopped in front of the new ghost's cell, the ghost turned to him, hunched down slightly and growled at him loudly.

"I see your new cell mate has finally calmed down some, good" he said as he turned to the other ghosts, "This was Ryan Khun a serial rapist and murderer from the turn of the century I believe he died in 1908 in the Borehamwood Insane Asylum" smiling Cyrus Kriticose turned back to the ghost and stared him in the eyes, " you cause me a good deal of grief, now I have to find quite a few people to replace the ones you killed," turning back to the other ghosts, "This is the 11th ghost of the Black Zodiac , The Jackal," with that the man left in search of new team members and then his final ghost, The Juggernaut.


	2. Chapter 2 : The beast within

_**Note**_ – I actually reread the first chapter I decided I have horrible spelling but that's what I get for typing in the dark at 2 am. ; Would also like to thank those that read and reviewed it, so onto Chapter 2, R & R.

Beast Within

The ghosts watched as the man left the partially completed basement then turned their attention back the new ghost known as the Jackal, a few ghosts gaped at him a few gave him a looking over then back to their own brooding business. Ryan however had gone from glaring at everyone to staring oddly at the Angry Princess.

The naked woman had backed up as far as she could in her cell staring the Jackal directly in the eyes; it was like nothing she had seen before. The man's eyes where a yellow with insanity laced through them however, staring into those feral and inhuman eyes she saw something that both intrigued and frightened her.

Through the insanity and bestial vigor she could see intelligence, as she stared into his eyes she noted he wasn't just looking at her, he was studying her, watching her, and overall observing her. Dana stared into his eyes until she saw something new flash through them, something that sent freezing chills through her dead spine, she saw pure uncontrolled lust.

Then Dana watched as a sadistic grin appeared on the Jackal's face showing his sharp fangs. Dana visibly shivered as she saw this and turned around so her back was facing him, upon doing this, an insane cackle echoed the basement sending more shivers down Dana's back. It would figure she a naked female ghost would get placed across from a rapist and an apparently sadistic one at that.

"_My, it would seem the bitch is a little shy," _the Jackal cackled at Dana causing her head to whip around and look surprised at the insane man. The man's voice was deep yet exceedingly hoarse like someone who screamed hours upon hours for days at a time.

"_Oh my god it can talk,"_ The Torn Prince smirked earning him a very dangerous glare from the Jackal. _"Royce! Don't be so rude" _Jean scolded. The jackal's full attention was now focused on The Torn Prince.

"_Of course I can fucking talk, you walking piece road kill" _The Jackal growled darkly. _"The fucking doctors may taken what was left of my sanity, deprived me of the little whores I craved to carve into and violate, they even kept me in a dark basement cell, but my ability to think is still intact you little shit"_

The female ghosts all cringed and shuddered and the males just kind of stared at the feral man, Royce was between staring and glaring. Billy, the First Born Son stared at the man then to Jean who was a next to him. _"Jean, what is wrong with that man"_ he asked innocently but quite enough to keep Ryan from hearing. "_Nothing, Billy but I think you should avoid him if you can" _Jean said soothingly and Billy just shook his head.

Another loud insane cackle filled the basement as the sadistic grin on the Jackal's face grew and he pressed himself up against the class wall facing Dana's cell, he tapped a clawed figure against the glass getting the Princess's attention. Once she looked at him he ran his tongue over the glass and pressed harder against the glass.

Dana cringed and shivered not wanting to know what dark and sadistic thoughts were going through the Jackal's mind, he cackled again and began to growl lowly at the naked woman, "_When I get out of here Bitch, I am going to show you the true meaning of fear and pain," _Dana looked away and curled into a ball in her cell trying to rest and ignore the beasts taunts and growls.

5 months had gone by since the Jackal had been placed into the basement and the ghosts had adjusted somewhat to the insane man, learning what would set him off and such, nothing to serious had occurred other than his usual motions and taunts to the female ghosts, the house had for the most part been complete save for one last spot left for another ghost.

The Jackal lifted his head from its resting position against his arm and he looked around and began to growl and the other ghosts looked up at him. _"What is it Ryan," _The Hammer asked from his sitting position on the floor of his cube.

_  
"People are here and they are coming down here,"_ The Jackal's growling grew louder as several men came down into the basement working yet another cube into the basement and placing it between The Torn Prince and the Pilgrimess and then they left as quickly as though they had placed another Jackal in the basement.

Royce's jaw had hit the ground when he saw the new ghost. A 7 ft giant riddled with bullet holes and red eyes paced around the cell muttering deeply and incoherently to himself. The giant was not only tall but muscled, not like the Hammer but he looked like he could just as easily rip a person in two.

The Juggernaut noticed Royce's staring eyes and attacked the glass between the two, the sudden action caused Royce to jump back and grab his bat almost tripping over himself as the giant continued to attack the glass between the two of them.

The Jackal's insane laugh rang throughout the basement causing the giant to stop his assault on the glass to stare at the mad man, before he attacked to glass again trying to get to the Jackal, causing the Jackal to laugh harder.

Jean sighed quietly, this was going to be a long couple of days, she couldn't help but wonder why had Cyrus captured them and what had he been planning.


	3. Chapter 3 : Bittersweet Freedom

_**Note**_ – I'm sure people who read this story are tired of these notes but anyway, would like to thank The Jackal for his / her comments the last one I think inflated my writers ego to the size juggernaut, anyway you know the drill R & R , onto the story.

**Bittersweet Freedom**

The ghosts had been restless, some talked to each other, some would pace around their cells, and some would just stare off into space. The Juggernaut had long since given up on trying to break the glass and would look around glaring threatening the other ghosts.

The Hammer would sit in his cell and space out , thinking of his dead wife and children who where unjustly killed unjustly, the man would run a hand over his precious blacksmithing hammer that now replaced his left hand, occasionally the man would go into fits of rage from his thoughts and wildly attack the glass with his hammer, sending sparks flying.

The Jackal did many things depending on what state he was in, he would occasionally pace around his cell, sometimes he would just in there and laugh, he would usually stay close to the glass facing Dana and throw cruel and dirty comments out to her sometimes targeting the Bound Woman instead. Ryan's current activity and most rare was sleep in the corner of his cell, the other ghosts enjoyed this quite a lot, it just meant they could say whatever to whoever and not worry about setting the psychotic sadist off, though they had to be more quite so not to wake the man up.

The Pilgrimess, the poor woman couldn't do much since her head and arms where stuck in stocks but the woman so she contented herself by talking to the others, Jean in particular, since the Withered Lover could relate more to her instead of the stuck up youthful ghosts.

The Dire mother would sit on her sons lap and continually feed him baby food, The Great Child would eat everything his little mother would feed him, occasionally throwing it back up on his bib, causing some of the other ghosts to heave and gag themselves.

The Torn Prince would take a swing at the glass occasionally or just search through his trashed car just for something to do, every once in awhile he would try to flirt with Susan or Dana, and the Bound Woman would on most occasions flirt back with vigor Dana on the other hand would violently strike at the glass that faced him with her butcher knife.

Jean, the Withered Lover would try to keep peace between the ghosts, play simple childish games with Billy, or try to comfort some of the ghosts in their suffering. Jean was just as loving and kind in death as she was in life. Now the poor woman tried to act as a comfort and mother to the other suffering spirits.

The Angry Princess had since the arrival of the Jackal tried to keep her back to him and tried to cover her naked body up so it wouldn't fuel the sadists needs and lust, she even tried to keep from making any kind of contact at all with the man but somehow he always seemed to figure a way to force her to expose herself, either by pissing her off to the point she would attack the glass between the two of them so she would fully expose herself to him, she had eventually given up on trying to hide herself and taken the approach to ignore him the best she could, she couldn't have been more thankful for the time she had at this moment as the man was resting in his corner. Dana just wondered around her cell occasionally making a fresh slash mark across her flesh ignoring the intrigued gaze of Royce.

The Bound Woman had taken up the hobby of heavily flirting with the Torn Prince, trying to seduce him and attempting to play with what was left of his emotions. Susan had also taken up a nasty habit of taunting and the Angry Princess, more than likely out of jealously of the other woman's beauty, these taunts usually cause a fight between the two, which usually ended in Jean chiding the younger of the two, telling her to leave Dana alone.

The Torso, poor Jimmy he would crawl around his cell on his hands as his decapitated cellophane wrapped head watched. He would say something but it would be muffled by the cellophane so no one could understand what the man was saying. For the most part the Torso kept to himself occasionally picking at the cellophane that covered his body or touch and beat on the glass walls of his cell.

Billy, the first Born Son annoyed most of the other ghosts, he would beat his play tomahawk against the glass walls, frequently throwing temper tantrums and yelling and screaming when none of the other ghosts would play with him. Jean tried to give the little boy solace and a friend to play with. The other ghosts praised the woman for she had to have the patience of a saint to put up with the constant yells and tantrums of the wannabe cowboy brat.

Today was one of those days where not much happened the basement was quite the ghosts minded their own business an occasional conversation staring here or there but for the most part, it was a quite somewhat calming night, then it happened, the sound of gears turning and mechanical parts grinding echoed throughout the house, then a bright light flooded the upstairs living quarter of the house causing several of the ghosts to look up as well as waking the sleeping ghosts up.

Voices echoed up from the top and a woman could be heard says "Just so we are all clear, Ms. Maggie does not do windows," a few more comments from others reached the ghosts and the footsteps wondered up above them, The Jackal who had by now awakened and was looking up above seemed to follow the steps with his head, grinning madly.

_"Seems we have guests, from the sounds of it there are two whores, three men, and a brat,"_ the Jackal let lose an insane cackle as thoughts of what he could do the two new pieces of meat upstairs began to make their way through the recesses of his mind. Dana looked at the beast across from her as he seemed to continue following the foot steps up above. Jean placed a hand over her mouth and fell to her knees when she recognized one of the male voices, her husband. If Arthur was here then she could guess that one of the whores Ryan was referring to was her daughter and the brat her son, Jean almost went into a blind panic, If these ghosts where to somehow get out, her family would be in dire trouble. The Withered Lover looked down the hall of cubes and looked at Ryan and cringed, if he got free then the things he would do to her daughter where unimaginable. Jean had to get out and try to warn her family, try to get them out before the others could get a chance to attempt anything with her family.

Not long after the footsteps came into the house a ray of light flashed down the steps of the basement shining in the cages of the ghosts. A man in an orange jumpsuit came walking down the stairs slowly making his way past the stairs and into the basement, once he passed the Pilgrimess's cage he seemed to jerk heavily and grabbed his head. "What the hell was that he," he said frantically, the more he walked down the isle of cells the worse his motions and jerks became until he finally slid down wall that made up Royce's cell.

The Torn Prince walked up to the wall slowly and quietly as the man put on a pair of spectral viewers and just as the wan turned his head towards the glass Royce brought his bat down on the glass. The man jerked himself up running down the aisle looking into each glass cell each ghost violently attempting to get to the man, as he ran by the Jackal's cage, Ryan was already in a fit of laughter and attacked the glass full force just as he ran by. The poor man seemed to run full force out of the basement, as though the ghosts where free and chasing him, Jean felt terrible watching the man run off in fear like that.

The Torn Prince walked around his cell acting cocky as though he had just been the only one to scare the man, he even gave a few fake swings in the cube, trying to show off. The Jackal was still laughing with a sadistic grin once again plastered on his face. _"That man should be the first to go, he was the one with the old man who trapped us,"_ his voice cracked. _"And how pray tell do you know it was the same guy," _The Bound Woman taunted.

_"Because you little bitch, the look of pure terror was the same as when he came to take me away from the asylum, I remember every contour and line of his frightened face, not many can show that kind of pure unaltered fear," _Ryan spat, staring at the teenage woman, wondering if it would be worth showing her what happens when you fuck with men to long with no drawback. The Jackal shivered at the thought of taking the bound woman into one of the many bedrooms of the house and giving her something to keep her mouth occupied.

It wasn't long before the incident with the psychic in the jumpsuit that another man made his way down the stairs, this time the man was a well dressed business type. The man passed by the Torn Prince who was now leaning against his wreaking and overturned hot rod with the good half of his face showing to the outside of the cube. The man walked by and slowed down to look at Royce, "What are you staring at," the lawyer said egotistically, then walked off with Royce following him with his head.

Then he came by Billy's cell and slowed down there as well, "Hey Kido" he says as he walks by, once he was by the cell he says "He thinks I'm going to duck." Then he came upon Dana's cell which he almost came to a complete stop, "Hey," he said lustfully, "nice tits," Dana was going to be damned if some arrogant, pompous rat was going walk by and watch her like she was an animal on display, She raised her knife and attacked the glass between them with all her might. The man jumped back in surprise.

"Geeze, you," he said pointing at her as he backed up, "What's the matter honey, bad representation," he asked arrogantly as back up and continued down the aisle of cubes as Dana moved some of her hair behind her ear. The man had disappeared into a room for a couple of minutes then the sound of gears and more mechanics began to sound throughout the house as it shifted and sealed. The man came out of the room looking slightly confused as he made his way past the ghosts towards the stairs. Then a click sounded and to the ghosts surprise the Angry Princess's cell activated and the panels slide open allowing her to have freedom from the cube.

The man walked towards the Princess's cell just as she stepped out, and a look of terror passed into his features as she approached him with her knife raised high ready to strike him. The lawyer backed up slowly. "Hey, I ugh, I was just kidding before," he stammered as he tried to back up a little faster as Dana neared him with her knife. "A little lawyer humor," he said as he tried to calm the ghosts wraith while still stepping back.

As the man reached a part of the aisle that had to braces that held glass panels, two glass panels slid out ripped through the lawyer's cloth, skin, muscle, bones, and organs as the panels met in the middle forming a single glass panel. The Angry Princess approached the man to inspect what had become of him, as she got closer the front half of the man began to slid down the glass wall, leaving a bloody trail all the way down, his inside where visible through the glass wall, giving Dana an odd feeling of satisfaction. Then the second half of the man slid down the panel giving her even more satisfaction.

The voice of a man reached down to the basement, "Bobby, Kathy," was heard and the Angry Princess looked up and then took off up to the upper levels. Jean was slipping into a blind panic a violent ghost had been released and now her husband and children were in danger and what was worse she had a feeling that Dana was not going to be the only one released. Jean looked over at Ryan who was sitting close to the glass wall of his cell, he had a very dark ominous look on his face, but his sadistic grin was in place. Jean could have cried and yelled at seeing such a look, he knew he was going to get out, and she knew it too, and from the look on his face, she could guess who he would go after first.

All Jean could do was hope and pray to whatever fate had brought them here that she would be let out before Ryan. If the Jackal got loose early then it would be pure panic and to her mind, releasing the Jackal would be like taking lambs to the slaughter. The Jackal just sat in his cell with that feral presence around him, his lust building quickly as his grin widened. Soon, very soon, he would be out and the two living whores would go first, then, he would go after the bloodied beauty that had taunted him since his arrival here, yes, very soon he would finally be able to release all his pent up need, it was just a matter of time and waiting, something he had become used to. The Jackal let a cackle fill the basement as his mind began to relish in his freedom.


	4. Chapter 4 : When Beasts are Freed

_**Note**_ – yay new chapter, got myself a baby candy cane corn snake a couple of days ago and the poor little thing has been keeping me busy as has my algebra class, which I seriously suck at, so anyway onto the story, dark, gory, and rape filled chapter don't like don't read, R& R.

P.S not really good at this kind of thing, tell me wat ya think

**When Beasts are freed**

It hadn't been long after the Princess left the basement that a young boy with brown hair and a scooter had made his way down into the ghost filled basement. He walked down the aisle of the basement looking around curiously slowly go further into the basement. Gears and cranks where heard echoing the basement as the Torso's prison opened and he pulled himself out of the cage, rolling his head outside the prison.

As the boy continued to make his way through the basement, the Torso slowly followed him dragging his hacked and bloodied body after the human. It had not been 3 minutes after the Torso had been released that the sound of gears resounded this time, much to Jean's horror, the Jackal's glass door slid open. The Jackal bounded out of his cell laughing manically and stretching as he reveled in his freedom. The sound of gears once again sounded as the Bound Woman was released but unlike Ryan she was much less willing to leave her cell as the Jackal was still standing in the hallway.

The Jackal bounded down the hallway into the depths of the basement and Susan slowly made her way out of her cell, making sure Ryan wasn't going to turn around and jump her from the shadows. Jean was in a blind panic seeing Ryan freed, her family was in grave danger and she need to get out and warn them.

Ryan had been wondering around the basement for some time before he caught the conversation between a man and a woman, he turned a corner and saw an older man walking with a younger woman, wearing tight revealing cloths. Ryan smiled brightly, he had found a whore and she was a good one. The young woman had brown hair tied back into a ponytail, a tight top fit around her busty chest snuggly and a small low cut jacket fit over the shirt, and tight fighting jeans hugged the curves of her hips and legs.

Ryan grinned sadistically as he quietly made his way between Arthur and Kathy, the second he was between the two Kathy had placed the spectral viewers on and screamed a scream that filled Ryan's cold, dead heart with pure joy, it was a scream of pure unbridled fear and horror. Ryan cackled loudly as he pushed her on her back roughly, when she hit the floor he place his hands on her legs and pushed her hard against the floor, moving her fast to the other end of the hallway and slamming her against the wall. Ryan grabbed her tightly around the throat with one clawed hand and began to tear into her tender flesh with the other.

Blood began to run down her body as the claw marks got deeper with each swipe he took. Ryan was in pure ecstasy at hearing her screams echoing throughout the hallway, her screams for help and her cries of anguish feed Ryan's sadistic nature. Arthur had reached his daughter at the end of the hall and had grabbed her legs and started to pull her away from the wall, Ryan seeing this decided to have a little fun with the man as well, he switched his position and grabbed Kathy's wrists and pulled back to the wall, laughing insanely the whole time.

Through all his excitement Ryan hadn't noticed the flare flying down the hall at him until it nearly hit him, he dropped Kathy and disappeared. The new woman ran to Arthur and grabbed one of Kathy's legs and she and Arthur pulled Kathy down the hall as fast as they could manage. Ryan had reappeared watching as they tried to pull his whore away from him. The Jackal cackled and gave chase to the 3 humans, the little whore screaming and yelling the whole time, causing Ryan to laugh harder as he sped. Closer, closer, closer, he could almost feel the warmth of the whore's blood and when he was within grabbing range a panel slid between him and his prey.

The Jackal was in frenzy, the bitch whore had gotten away from him and now there was another one. Ryan attacked the glass with all his strength, trying violently to break his way through the glass to finish what he had started, the bitch had only touched one of his needs damn it, she had feed his sadistic need for pain and anguish, she didn't however, feed his need for rape and blood, Ryan clawed more violently then ever as this thought went across his mind.

The Jackal stopped clawing as a thought past him, this little bitch may be safe behind the Latin incantations for now, but Dana was not, Ryan smiled darkly as he ran down the basement corridors. Ryan was almost sure that Dana had not remained in the basement, so that left the upper levels of the house. Ryan bounded up the stairs with perfect balance and great speed, where most people would have tripped or fallen.

Ryan smirked as he reached the top of the stars looking out into the upper levels of the house. If he was a naked whore, where would he be hiding Ryan thought as passed the foyer of the house. Bedroom was the first thought that passed his sick and twisted mind. Ryan searched bedroom after bedroom until he finally entered a larger sized bedroom with a king sized bed covered in black silk sheets and pillows. Ryan took a look around and noticed a few droplets of blood leading into the bathroom, causing him to grin sadistically, and so this is where my little bloodied whore ran off to," he thought ecstatically

Ryan turned around pushed a button at the door frame that closed the doors then he locked them, sealing the both of them in the bedroom. Ryan sneakily made his way over to the bathroom door making sure the occupant of said room couldn't see him then he pushed a button on the bathroom door frame and made sure to hide himself as the bathroom door opened. Ryan waited and listened and grinned widely as he heard the slosh of water as someone exited the bath tub. The Jackal crouched down on the ground and held in a laugh as heard wet footsteps coming closer to the door then suddenly they stopped.

Ryan held in a growl as the footsteps stopped, he forced himself to wait becoming impatient as the footsteps seemed to falter and back up, then ever so slowly they began to the door once again. Ryan positioned himself in a pouncing position and then Dana's scared and bloodied form appeared in the doorframe, before the female ghosts could react Ryan leapt at her body forcing her to the ground forcing her knife to slid out of her hand and across the floor to rest under the bed.

Ryan cackled insanely as Dana struggled against his tight grip as he spread her legs with his knees and settled himself between her legs while pinning her wrists above her head. Ryan leaned down and looked the princess in the eyes her black pits stared into his feral ones. The Jackal leaned his head down until it was almost touching her neck, ignoring Dana's protesting yells Ryan ran his cold tongue up and down the side of her tender neck. Dana shivered and began to struggle and yell causing Ryan to go into a fit of maniacal laughter. "_What's wrong Dana, you don't want to play my game," Ryan _hissed against her ear.

Ryan switched the position of his hands so he could hold both of her wrists with one hand and he slowly brought the other hand down feeling the soft yet carved flesh of the princess's face, neck and coming to rest on her large left breast. Feeling the Jackal's hand rest on her chest, Dana began to panic as she realized just what kind of situation she was in. She was trapped under a serial rapist and killer who took great pleasure in torturing women as he raped them and as she looked into his eyes while struggling she noted he grinning like the jackal he was named after.

Ryan gave a hard squeeze to her tender breast making sure to dig his claws deep into her flesh, drawing the deep crimson liquid out from beneath the marred flesh. Dana gave a loud cry of pain as she felt his clawed finger dig into her, she bite her lip trying to hold back any more cries. Ryan just gave an insane laugh as he began to draw little designs into her flesh with his claws, going down her left breast to the center of her chest to the right breast then down her stomach and over to her upper thigh.

Dana held back tears best she could while trying desperately to break the Jackal's grip, Ryan laughed harder as she struggled against his grip, she would kick, wiggle, squirm, his little princess tried to hard break his grip, it amused him to watch the anguish and pain flicker across her face, she tried her best to keep from showing him any fear or pain. Ryan grinned widely, thinking of all the fun he could have while he broke her. The Jackal moved his head over the right breast and lowered it so he could lick the nipple causing the Princess to go into a fit as he licked bud in circles with his tongue causing it to rise against Dana's will, Ryan smirked as he felt the nipple harden the lowered his head even further allowing him to take the fleshy mound into his mouth causing Dana to moan ever so slightly. Ryan smirked as he licked the nipple and the surrounding skin ever so delicately before sinking his fanged teeth into the soft and sensitive flesh of her breast, Dana let out a glass shattering shriek as blood began to pour from the wound.

Ryan grinned madly as the cold dead blood of the Princess flowed into his mouth and down his throat as he bite a little harder causing a moan of pain to come from Dana who had stopped struggling for the moment so as to not injure herself by moving against his teeth. Ryan moaned in pleasure as the blood continued to leak from the wound the little occasional moans of agony escaped from the Princess's lips. Ryan let go of the fleshy mound, pulling his head up and looking at Dana insanely as blood ran off his cracked lips. The Jackal moved his hips forward pushing his pelvis against Dana's exposed and vulnerable womanhood. Dana gasped in fear and shock as she felt Ryan's hard clothed erection press against her opening; she began to fight against him with a new and restored vigor as she went into a blind panic, trying so desperately to get away from the man on top of her.

Ryan grinned as he watched the woman below him struggle all the while he kept his raging hard on pressing against her opening and every time she bucked or struggled she would rub against him and cause him to let a small moan escape as her naked opening pressed against and rubbed him. "_Please, don't do this Ryan, please"_ Dana begged and he just smiled and leaned forward and licked her neck. "_Now Dana, after all the torture you have put me through, all the times you would flaunt yourself around in you cell just waiting to be fucked, your gashed and bloodied body was just yelling at me to fuck you and now I'm going to do just that, now be a good little whore and take it,"_ Ryan said as he leaned back and with his free hand he freed his cock from its cloth barrier and quickly positioned it at her opening.

Dana looked up at her attacker as he positioned himself, she could feel the tip of his erection press into her opening, and Dana felt tears sting her eyes as she looked to the lust filled eyes of Ryan as he grinned down at her. Ryan rammed himself into her full force not caring weather it hurt her or not the second his erection had become sheathed in her fold he had lost himself to pure instinct and need as he began to thrust as hard and fast as he could, while Dana began to let the tears fall. Dana was by no means a virgin, she had her share of abusive boyfriends they would abuse her mentally and on occasions sexually but nothing she had ever felt could measure up to the raw excruciating pain that tore through her core at this moment.

Ryan thrust into her with pure primal instinct as he ravaged her from the inside animalistic growls and groans escaped his mouth as shifted his weight so that Dana would feel the full impact of his thrusts, she moaned in pain and terror as he did this. Ryan took his clawed hands and began to claw up and down her torso causing her to scream which in turn caused him to become even more lustful as he got even harder, hearing her screams. Ryan leaned over her biting, licking, and clawing at her already torn flesh as he increased his pace even further, getting a loud whimper from Dana who had given up on struggling.

The Jackal grabbed at her roughly, forcing her to slide down the glass floor to meet his thrust, his free hand dug into the flesh of her ribcage as he began to go wild with his need. Dana looked under the bed at her knife wishing dearly she could reach it and drive its blade deep into Ryan's throat. Dana lost her train of thought when she heard Ryan's growls and grunts get louder, then Dana's eyes widened slightly as she felt the thick liquid pour into her unwilling body. Dana just lay beneath the Jackal as she felt him pour himself into her, it made her feel unclean and dirty, like she had been defiled by the devil himself. She wanted to cry as she felt herself unwillingly accept him. Ryan looked down at the gashed beauty beneath him, there was still some will hidden beneath those black eyes but for now she was broken and he loved it. Ryan grinned as he let go of her hands and pulled out of her abused body. He stroked her marred flesh before roughly flipping her over on her stomach and pulling her hips up to him, he laughed sadistically as he rammed himself back into her violated folds once again he indulged himself in his animalistic needs, clawing at her slender back the whole time he was violating her.

Dana just let him, by now she figured if she let him have his way and let him get off and release his pent up need then maybe she would be allowed to go quicker the if she struggled, although she yelled and screamed every time his claws raked down her back or when he would carelessly ram into a sensitive spot in her inner core. It had been a good hour before Dana felt him once again fill her with his unwanted seed and he let her fall to the floor. Ryan inspected her marred and bloody flesh, thoroughly enjoying his work before readjusting his pants and walking to the door to unlock it. Ryan looked back at Dana grinning darkly as he figured she wouldn't be to long before he would go for another round with the Princess, until then he still had a few living whores that needed his attention.

Dana had waited till Ryan had left and moved down the hall before hoisting her bloodied and torn body up off the floor with a great deal of difficulty, as her lower body felt like someone had just stuck a flaming hot butcher knife up her and twisted it and the rest of her body felt like a it had been shredded by a wood chipper. Dana managed to make it to the bed and curled up into a ball on the sheets before ultimately passing out from the severe and unrelenting pain.


	5. Chapter 5

All Things Come to an End

_**Note : **__ last chapter, I might start another or I might do a crossover between 13 ghosts and silent hill, watched the movie and was listening to the silent hill soundtrack and a light bulb went off in my head, a dim light but a light none the less, or if someone could give me an idea for a new story, I could do that, anyway onto the story._

Ryan stalked down the Latin inscribed hallway, his need for the flesh and blood of a woman had returned and he knew there was at least one more living bitch roaming the house. The voices of men reached his ears from down the hall, it was the pansy of a man that had locked them all in the cubes and if he wasn't mistaken, he was talking to the man that had tried to save the first whore he got a hold of, grinning insanely Ryan made his way down the hall, he would teach the man why should never get between an animal and its prey.

Ryan noted, once he got upon them, Dennis was behind the father of the whore, this would work perfectly. Ryan had seen that the little man had a weakness to ghosts, although he could sense them and such, coming to close to something without a pulse would send the man into spastic seizures. The Jackal had come close enough to the man to do just that, Dennis grabbed his head roughly as the Jackal came between him and Arthur, a look of 'oh shit' passed his face as another strike of pain ripped through his skull.

The Jackal was grinning madly as he grabbed Arthur roughly threw him against the wall began to go claw at his back wildly. It may not have been a female's body, but the feeling of warm blood, tissue, and bone felt so good beneath his claws. The man was screaming beneath him as blood ran off his back in rivers, Dennis ran threw himself down the hallway trying to reach Kalina and the flare as Jackal continued to dig into Arthur's back.

Ryan was so indulged in the terror and blood he didn't notice flaming flare until it was too late. The Jackal whimpered in slight pain as the flare hit his cage bouncing off as he phased away from the humans. The Jackal looked around to where he had phased, it was a dark empty hallway in the basement. Ryan wondered the basement aimlessly for awhile not sure what he was looking for or why but just wondering, he rarely had moments like this, moments of passiveness and calmness.

Ryan cackled insanely as he walked a little further, Dana, she would prove to be more fun, and he needed something to distract him, he didn't like moments of passiveness, remnants of his life, that is what it reminded him of, times when he would be sedated so heavily he wouldn't be asleep for days at a time and then wake up and be passive from grogginess. The Jackal needed to bring back his passion for killing and torture and Dana was just the person to get his needs flowing. While looking for Dana chanting echoed the house sending the Jackal into a fit as he unwillingly did as the inhumane Latin chanting pulled him to the center of the house and forcing him on his symbol soon the other ghosts appeared and soon he lost it as everything went black.

Visions of his past flashed in the darkness, everything from his bitch whore of a mother fucking her clients, him slowly torturing his mother to death at the age of 15, all the women he raped and tortured then killed, the asylum, the straightjacket, the cage, then all at once his vision came rushing back to him as the chanting stopped. Ryan and the other ghosts where released from their spots and together they had grabbed the man who had faked his death, the man who had damned them all to his glass hellhole, and threw him into the spinning gears of the machine.

A rattle rumbled through the house and soon the walls began to give and shatter as a massive explosion began to run through the house. Ryan could have given a real smile when a gust of wind ripped through the now shattered remains of the glass house. Ryan couldn't have run out of that glass hellhole fast enough, cackling the whole way. Ryan erupted into fits of louder laughter as he hit the green grass of the houses lawn. The Jackal watched as the other ghosts ran out and phased as fast as they could, in case some other nut tried to catch them as they where escaping.

Ryan caught the eyes of Dana before she phased away and he grinned sadistically as memories and familiar needs arose in him. Dana seeing this flash across his feral eyes phased as quickly as possible. The Jackal laughed as he watched her disappear, perhaps he would have some more fun before he returned to the place of his death, IF he returned, he was sure Dana would be alone as she seemed to push the other ghosts away so, perhaps he could give her some company, with this in mind Ryan giggled and phased from sight as he followed Dana.


End file.
